Shall We Dance?
by pheofox22
Summary: After everything Kish has done to try and win over Ichigo nothing has ever worked, but when Kish tries to take up dance lessons to impress Ichigo is she finally going to fall for the psycho mutant with pointed ears?
1. Movie Night

_**Shall We Dance?**_

**Ch.1 Kish's Movie Night**

"Hmph, why can't I get kitty to go out with me? I am way better than that dit Ayomasa-san she's in love with." Kish moaned as he sat on the couch. "There has to be a way to get her to like me..."

"You still at it?" Tart asked annoyed at his brother's moping. "She's a human and your a...psycho mutant with big pointy ears!"

"Shut your trap Tart or I'll shut it for you!" Kish warned clenching his teeth.

"Alright, Alright..hey! Mom got us a video from the store, let's check it out." Tart suggested as he took a black cassette out of a shopping bag. He looked at it and stuck his tongue out. "Eww.. A sappy dancing story starring Germiter Mopez."

"It's Jennifer Lopez you idiot." Pie shouted. "Shall We Dance isn't a sappy dancing story...it's a meaningful journey of a man seeking more daring ways of life through a very hard stage of his life, which leads him to becoming a better man by learning dance steps."

" So You've seen it before huh?" Tart stated.

"No I read the back cover, it seems interesting though." Pie replied.

"Whatever. I'll make popcorn!" Tart shouted jumping over the sofa and into the kitchen as Pie sat next to his brother.

"Lighten up Kish..it's not the end of the world." Pie insisted. "At least you can watch the movie with us."

"Count me out, I don't want to watch." Kish groaned lying his head down on the armrest as Tart came back with a big bowl of popcorn. When the movie started Kish stole a few glances at the screen and seeing Richard Geere taking his first steps on the dance floor. In a few minutes in he was immediately glued to the set and watched the whole movie keeping up to date on the plot and the moves.

"Whoa.." Kish sighed as the end credits rolled down. Kish turned to Tart who was sleeping face first in the popcorn . "Wake up Tart...I know what I'm going to do about Ichigo!"

"Zzz...grunt I'm awake! I'm awake!" Tart answered breifly, Kish jumped off the couch and smiled. "What? What?"

"Finally I've got a way to impress her!" Kish shouted enthusiastically. "I'm going to take dance lessons!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.. looks like Kish's going tostrut his stuff on the dance floor for ourfeline feminine leader! But where will he find a dance teacher? or probably teachers and will graceful moves andflawless footsteps will get Ichigo's attention? Find out next time! Review if you must I am always open eared.

* * *

**

PF22


	2. Asking for Help

**Chap.2 Asking for Help**

"Uh..Ichigo someone's at the door for you." Minto said opening the door of Cafe Mew Mew one night.

"Mayasa?" Ichigo cried hopefully.

"Kisshu." Minto answered bitterly. Ichigo started to panic and ran in all directions waving her arms, pulling her hair and screaming.

"Tell him I'm not here!" Ichigo shouted, Minto crossed her arms in protest.

"I'm not your messenger, you tell him!" Minto snapped.

"I'll tell him." Lettuce said dropping her broom and going towards the door as Ichigo slipped away. "Hi Kisshu, Ichigo can't come to the door right now, can you leave a message?"

"Nice save Retsu." Minto grumbled.

"Thanks...I know she's hiding from me, she really likes to play cat and mouse. I wanted to talk to you and the other three mews alone." Kish answered.

"But there's five of us." Retsu commented.

"He means you, me, Purin and Zakuro." Minto growled.

"How are we supposed to know if this is not a trick?" Retsusa asked.

"Please...this once, I need you guys!" Kish begged bending down on his knees. "It's not a trick I need help on winning Ichigo back."

"She was never yours." Minto managed to say.

"Please?" Kish pleaded as he wiggled his ears in a sad way.

"Alright we'll do it." Minto sighed. "But no Chimera animals got it?"

Kish nodded gracefully.

"I'll tell the others that Kish is here and _not _trying to kill us." Retsu said happily and ran to the kitchen. Purin and Zakuro finally came out a minute later.

"So what do you want from us Kish?" Zakuro asked tonelessly.

"I want you girls to teach me how to dance." Kish answered with tears in his eyes.

"HUH!"

* * *

**THANK-U! for those great reviews, and thanks for reading the 2nd Chapter of Shall We Dance, I'll admit that I never saw Shall We Dance before in English or Japanese but heard a lot of good things about it. I don't really know if Pie Tart and Kish are brothers but it's my story and I think it would have been cute if they were related. Okay Review if you must and here's some ideas you can nibble on before I get to the next chapter:**

**Will Kish be able to learn to dance?**

**What dance will he learn?**

**Who would teach him first?**

**Do I hate Ichigo? (A little personal but I'll ask it anyway)**

**PF22**


	3. So many Dances so Little time

**Ch.3 ****So Many Dances So Little Time**

"Why do you want to dance na-no-da?" Purin asked

"I want to show her that she makes me light as a feather.." Kish explained as he hopped on one foot. "And I would do anything to dance with her!"

"But we're not experts at dancing." Retsu answered.

"How dare you! You are talking to an experienced dancer!" Minto shouted haughtily. "I am able to pirouette and plier in a millisecond!"

"In my career I used to dance in performances in a few cities." Zakuro added.

"I learnt a few acrobatic skills too." Purin shouted.

"Well I took dance lessons once, but I'm not really good." Retsu answered meekly.

"If you know dancing, I'm sure to become a world renown dancing alien when we're done." Kish said happily.

"Which one would you like to start with?" Retsu asked.

"Sorry?"

"What dance would you like to try?"

"What? There's more than one kind of dance?"

"Yeah."

"Oh which one should I try?"

"That's easy! Ballet!" Minto shouted.

"Hip Hop!" Purin giggled.

"Pop? Soul...Jazz?" Zakuro suggested.

"Uh..Flamingo Dancing?" Retsu stuttered.

"Flamingo dancing? Lettuce you poor dear, ballet is the most graceful and productive dance of all!" Minto bragged.

"Ballet? Yuck! Hip Hip hip! Hop Hop Hop! Hee hee!" Purin shouted bouncing around the tables.

"Jazz lets your body flow free of emotion!" Zakuro said spiritually.

"I give up, what do you want to do?" Retsu sighed as Purin and Minto started fighting.

"I can't decide...maybe I'll try all of them!" Kish answered.

"Great! Start with ballet first!" Minto replied.

"Hip Hop!" Purin shouted.

"Why you little..." Minto growled grabbing Purin's neck.

"Why don't you just show up at closing time tomorrow..bring earplugs." Retsu sighed closing the door on him.

* * *

**Ha Ha! I'm almost done the rough copy of this fanfic so it might be soon that I get it all on the computer..thank you for reading, review if you must and sink your teeth into these questions while I'm working on the next chapter:**

**Who will teach Kish first?**

**What will happen during his first lesson?**

**Will Purin and Minto kill each other?**

**Who do you think will teach Kish the best?**

**What's my point with these stupid questions?**

**Umm...you get the point.

* * *

Pheofox22**


	4. Dance Lessons: Ballet Blues

**Ch.4 Dance Lessons: Ballet Blues**

"Uh Minto.. why are you wearing Ballet slippers with your waitress uniform?" Ryou asked the next day.

"I'm teaching a class tonight, I must practice my beginners skills since I am an expert dancer!" Minto answered doing a small plier.

"Are you serious? Are the students bringing the teacups or is your butler going to fill them for you during breaks?" Ryou joked.

"How rude." Minto snapped, "I can do anything if I set my mind to it!"

"Then set your mind on setting those tables for our customers on the double!" Ryou ordered. Minto trudged along to the tables and started setting down the forks.

"Hey Minto wanna go to the movies tonight? They're handing out free minty gumdrop lollipops at the canteen!" Ichigo asked wiping off the table next to her.

"No..I'll pass." she answered tonelessly.

"But you love those lollipops." Ichigo insisted.

"No, I have plans tonight sorry." Minto shouted and walked away.

"Huh?" Ichigo wondered.

That night...

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Kish asked through the boys bathroom.

"Of course every ballet dancer wears them." Minto insisted.

"But they're tight." Kish moaned.

"Then how do you think they got the name from? Now get out here!" Minto shouted.

"I don't wanna!" Kish screamed.

"Don't wanna come out or don't want to dance? Aren't you doing this for Ichigo?" Minto pressed, Kish fell silent.

"Alright, I'm coming out." Kish answered, "Don't laugh."

The doorknob clicked and Kish came out wearing a dark green body suit and chocolate brown tights, his rumpled up socks covered his small ballet shoes. The girls were so shocked to see him that Purin fell over.

"I knew it was bad...I'm not taking ballet anymore and I'm not coming out of this bathroom never ever ever!" Kish shouted as he slammed the door.

"Guess it didn't go well, did it?" Retsu sighed.

"Guess there goes my chance at being a ballet teacher." Minto moaned.

"Come on you guys, let's leave him alone." Purin replied and walked away passing Keiichiro along the way. Keiichiro whistled as he opened the bathroom door and went inside.

"KISSHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM!" Keiichiro exclaimed.

"I am never going in there never ever ever! Get these stupid tights off of MEEE!" Kish cried as he ran out of the bathroom and into the night.


	5. Dance Lessons: Purin and the Big Break

**Ch.5 Dance Lessons: Purin and the Big Break**

"Purin? Why are you bringing gym mats in the Cafe?" Ryou asked his little blond waitress.

"I'm going to show some gymnastic moves to a friend tonight na no da!"Purin replied.

"Just don't break anything and move the tables if you don't have room." Ryou answered.

"Eye, Eye Shirogane-san!" Purin said quickly giving him the salute.

"Weird." Ryou concluded walking away.

That night...

The cafe's main room's tables were gone and the floor was bare except for some gym mats and a few other things. Purin was sitting on a pillow dressed in an orange kimono at the other end of the room. Kish personally liked it because you didn't have to wear tights for this and sat down on a pillow beside her.

"Time for school!" Purin shouted banging a gong. Kish covered his ears but the sound was louder than anything he heard in his life. When she stopped the gong and the noise settled Kish still had a ring in his ears. "Okay class..I am Purin Fon but you can call me Ms Fon got it?"

Kish nodded nervously.

"Now let's start with the basics...stretching!" Purin shouted as she started to do different exercises like jumping jacks and sit ups changing within each second. Kish tried to keep up but couldn't he became tired easily. "You're falling behind Kishhu...don't expect me to go easy on you for the Hop Quiz!"

"Hop quiz?"

"Yeah...hip hop hip hop!" Purin giggled doing cartwheels across the gym mats. "If you don't like hip hop why don't we try some breakdancing!"

"What's that?" Kish asked out of breathe.

"It's something like this..." Purin said spinning around on her head.

"WHEE!" Kish shouted as he started spinning on the waxed floor.

"I knew that extra coat of wax was worth it." Purin said cheerfully.

"Whoa! I don't know how to STOP!" Kish shouted spinning faster and faster across the floor.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea." Purin said as she watched Kish. "Watch out for the kitchen!"

"What!" Kish asked as he got very dizzy, he went though the double doors and slammed face first into the counter. Keiichiro walked by whistling a tune and saw Kish on the floor with a big bump on his head.

"KISH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE KITCHEN!" Keiichiro shouted, Kish just fell back and collapsed on the floor.

"I guess tonight's homework is to review chapter five of the First Aid kit manual and get some rest...Bye!" Purin concluded as she ran out of the cafe.

"The things people do for love." Kish muttered and blacked out completely.

* * *

**OH AWESOME! Thanks you all for reviewing and reading, the last chapter was a bit screwed up because I was so tired when I finished it so, review if you must and hope you like the next part of Shall We Dance?**


	6. Dance Lessons: Cassinett Crisis

**Ch.6 Dance Lessons: Lettuce's Casinett Crisis**

"I can't believe you saw Kish twice in two days." Ryou said to Keiichiro.

"I know, he's been hanging around a lot lately." Keiichiro answered.

"I wonder why." Ryou said curiously as Retusa came into the cafe with a shopping bag in her hands. "Where were you Lettuce? We have customers to feed."

"Sorry, I was shopping for an outfit, it's not for me it's for my friend." Retsu shyly responded, clenching the bag nervously.

"Which friend is that...Kish?" Ryou asked tonelessly.

"Don't be silly! It's for ..uh Mint! Yeah Mint." Retsusa lied.

"Gimme that." Ryou muttered as he swiped the bag out of her hands and took a big white shirt with puffy sleeves and brown pants. "It seems you got the wrong size."

"Oh yeah...I should return it, besides it's the wrong colour for her bye!" Retsu remarked and rushed out of the cafe. Ichigo watched Retsu run out and went towards Ryou.

"Ryou..why is everyone acting so strange?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but I think Kish might be involved." Ryou commented.

"You think?" asked Ichigo.

"Well he did sneak in here twice this week." Keiichiro added.

"Really?" Ichigo wondered, and looked towards the door worrying of what her friends were doing.

That night...

"Pretty cute gettup if you asked me." Minto said as Kish modelled the white shirt and pants.

"I thought it would be great on you, since you sorta got that Spanish lover look." Retsu answered.

"Really? Never thought of that.." Kish said clapping his hands and stomping a foot.

"Okay..time to dance. Here are your weapons." Retsu said taking out two of her Lettuce casinetts out of the bag.

"You mean your weapons." Kish said clacking them together near his ears. "Neat."

"You've got it. Now lets try some steps." Retsusa said showing him the steps.

"I can do it! Look I'm doing it!" Kish yelled happily as he danced around the room as Zakuro and Mint clapped wildly. Purin reached into the bag and grabbed a casinett and laughed evilly as she pinched Mint in the butt.

"Ow you jerk!" Minto shrieked and clasped her bottom. "Come back here!"

Purin and Minto chased each other around the room not noticing how close they were getting to Kish.

"This is fun..I can do this all Day-ee!" Kish shouted as Purin pinched him in the bum. He slapped his butt and glared at Purin.

"Sorry." Purin muttered. Kish's anger got even worse and he furiously ran after Purin snapping his casinetts as Mint, Retsusa and Zakuro watched.

"I guess Flamingo dancing is out of the question." Zakuro commented.

"Want some tea?" Minto sighed giving a cup and saucer to Retsusa and Zakuro, and they watched Kish and Purin fight on for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Psych! Is this getting good or what? Okay, thanks for reading and rate if you must...I love writing this fic! Just to let you guys know I'm not going to be writing for a while (on the computer that is) 'cause I'm sorta grounded for being online too often, but don't worry I'll somehow finda way to fit in the finale****! Now some questions for the trip ahead...**

**Will every single dance lesson be a torture to Kish?**

**Will Zakuro knock him off his feet or keep him dancing?**

**What will happen when Ichigo or Ryou finds out?**

**Will Keiichiro be in a mental hospital by the end of this fic?**

**Will Kish and Ichigo have a happily ever after?**

**Until next time..Pheofox22!**


	7. Dance Lessons: Drifting Downward

**Ch7. Dance Lessons: Drifting Downward**

The Next Day..

"We aren't helping him Zakuro, every time we teach him a dance something wrong happens!" Retsu panicked.

"Who cares..he won't win her over...Ichigo's not that stupid." Zakuro replied tonelessly.

"Have a heart Zakie, he's trying his hardest to make Ichigo like him." Purin retorted.

"She's right..we know Kish is the enemy and I'm not too fond of him either, but he's pretty determined. to try and spark Ichigo's interest without fighting her." Minto answered sipping her tea.

"Who's trying to spark my interest?" Ichigo asked, suddenly the four girls froze.

"Uh...Masaya na no da! He wants to stop fighting his emotions and uh..ask you out!" Purin stammered.

"Oh Mayasa...AAAAAAH!" Ichigo sighed as hearts appeared in her eyes and continued sweeping out of the room. Purin and the others sighed in relief.

"That was a close one..." Retsu said. "Uh oh..better get back to work! Ryou's coming."

"Right." Purin and the others answered.

That night...

"I don't mind learning these jazz moves and tap dances, but I'm trying to impress Ichigo, not play in a Broadway musical." Kish said sadly, giving back Zakuro her tap shoes, as his ears sagged down like a disappointed puppy.

"You're doing well, maybe we should try some hip hop first." Zakuro suggested quickly and went towards the CD player and popped in a disk.

"Isn't that what Purin taught me? I can't stand banging my head into a wall again." Kish hesitated.

"That's Purin's interpretation, she's not really a hip hop dancer." Zakuro informed him.

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Purin shouted.

"I'm just saying Hip Hop isn't just bouncing off the walls. It's like yoga or meditation." Zakuro commented, and struck a pose when the music started to play. "Watch and Learn."

Kish couldn't believe how good Zakuro danced, it seemed like she was floating in mid air. He and the girls marvelled and clapped as Zakuro finished in a bow.

"Now it's your turn..let your mind flow free and your feet will follow." Zakuro stated, but Kish shook his head.

"You're so graceful and light, I can't get to that level in just a few days. I'll never be a dancer, and I'll never get Ichigo to like me one little bit!" Kish cried, Retsu put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Never mind!"

"So this is what you mews were doing?" Ryou's voice called. "Helping Kish with his Ichigo issues."

"We're sorry...Kish just wants to learn how to dance that's all." Minto said.

"We aren't trying to join his gang and conquer the world either.." Purin defended.

"KISH you revolting piece of mutant DNA! Come to this cafe once more tomorrow night and I'LL...teach you." Ryou said.

"HUH!"

* * *

**Tune in next time for Shall We Dance? thank you for reading and review if you must...Great show next chapter, here aresome littlequestions to nibble on:**

**What dance isRyou the Romeo going to perform?**

**Willthisfinal chance todance mean romance for our little Kisshu?**

**Still wondering about why I am asking these silly questions?**

**Heck it passes the time! Gotta Go! Loves.

* * *

**

**Pheofox22**


	8. Dance Lessons: One Last Dance

**Ch.8 Dance Lessons: One Last Dance**

"I can't believe Ryou actually agreed to help Kish with the dance lessons." Retasu whispered as she and Purin pushed the tables into a corner of the cafe after closing time.

"I'm just surprise Keiichiro isn't in the loony bin after seeing Kish in tights." Purin laughed.

"Believe me no one wants to see him in tights ever again." Minto remarked.

"You said it Minty." Purin grinned.

"What kind of dance do you think Ryou's going to show Kish?" Zakuro wondered.

"Maybe he's into square dancing.." Retasu suggested.

"Ryou in cowboy boots..no thanks." Minto replied. "How about Celtic dancing?"

"Ryou Shirogane stars in River Dance." Purin said stomping up and down. "Nah he doesn't seem Irish."

"Irish and Celtic are two different things Pudding." Retsu answered. "Maybe he's into belly dancing!"

"Eew..I don't think so." Zakuro shouted.

"Thanks for making me lose my lunch." Minto grumbled.

"Then what else is there?" Purin asked.

"We'll just have to find out.."

At the door...

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I'll screw this dance up for sure..there goes my chance for dating Moyomia-san!" Kish grumbled as he stood outside the cafe door. His ears perked up as he heard a distant sound of music inside. He quickly opened the door to see the girls (minus Ichigo) in their maid/waitress uniforms dancing with Pie and Tart..Keichiiro at the piano.

"Welcome to the Mew Mew Dance Studio for Ballroom dancing!" Ryou welcomed in a spiffy white tuxedo.

"Ballroom Dancing? Like in that movie 'Shall We Dance?'" Kish exclaimed happily.

"That's what I said! Come on." Ryou said tugging Kish's sleeve.

"Pie! Tart! What are you guys doing here?" Kish asked.

"Ryou talked us into it." Pie replied as he dipped Zakuro.

"No, not talked.. _Threatened_! He threatened us into it!" Tart shouted as Purin grabbed his hands and started spinning around with him. "I NEVER AGREED TO THIIIIISSSS!"

"Silly na no da!" Purin laughed as they swerved around the room.

"Okay Kish, let's start with a simple box step...I'll lead." Ryou instructed. "You pretend to be Ichigo."

"Ooh Mayasa's so hot OOH!" Kish said in a high pitched girly voice.

"NOT THAT WAY..Grr! Just follow my lead!" Ryou growled.

"Hey this is easy!" Kish replied as they started to dance.

"You're really good at this." Ryou said impressed at the work.

"I remembered the steps from Shall We Dance!" Kish answered "If all goes well it will be my favourite movie!"

3 or 4 Hours Later...Kish started on leading the dance with Mint.

"Excellent..you're doing great!" Retasu commented as she danced with Ryou.

"I think I'm finally ready to show it to Ichigo!" Kish admitted confidently. "But where will I take her and how will I get Ichigo to come out on this date with me?"

"Let's snatch her and tie her up when she's in the little girls room!" Tart snickered.

"I got a better Idea." Ryou answered and looked at little fluffy Masha.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" Masha chirped.

* * *

**Hee Hee.. Love to write a little more but I have to cut it short, thanks for reading review if you must and all that jazz. I was going to put in a gay scene in the middle, but the fans..anyhoo wonder what that is about and how the date will go..I'm gettin' outta here! ****

* * *

Pheofox22**


	9. Belle of the Ball

**Ch.9 Strawberry Belle of the Ball**

"How come I can't think straight! Mayasa said he'd pick me up at six!" Ichigo cried as she glared at her reflection."What are you staring at? EEEK!"

"What is it honey?" Ichigo's mother shouted from the walls.

"Nothing mother!" Ichigo grumbled poking her face. "Horrible.. monster... ZIT!"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Masha the fuzzball cooed as he flew into the room from the window.

"What is it Masha?" Ichigo asked.

"Quick! Quick! Kisshu! Kisshu!" Masha screeched.

"But my date with Mayasa..." Ichigo whined.

"Later...Later!" Masha cried.

"Alright!" Ichigo said and pointed to the mirror. "I will see you later.."

Ichigo followed Masha straight to Café Mew Mew. She turned the doorknob but it was locked shut. Furious Ichigo started trying to bang the door down.

"KISH, Get out of there! I am not in the mood to fight, I have a date in fifteen minutes and I need to buy some cream to get this big fat bloody zit off my head!" Ichigo shouted as she pounded her fists on the door.

"What's the password?" Kish chimed comically.

"Don't play games with me!" Ichigo fumed.

"Close enough...Welcome in honey," Kisshu sighed as he opened the door. Ichigo was shocked to see him in a tuxedo.

"Whoa Kisshu..nice tux." Ichigo said in awe.

"Like it? Had it custom made." Kish responded.

"Yeah it looks nice..wait why are you dressed up in that penguin suit anyway?" Ichigo asked. "And why am I being nice to you?"

"Please Ichigo, let's put all our differences aside and have a good time together."

"Well..."

"Come on, just this once we don't have to call each other enemies, fight each other and get my butt kicked again from my favourite pussy cat?" Kish reasoned.

"I guess I can re-schedule with Mayasa...but no sudden moves on me." Ichigo warned. "I am watching you buddy!"

"Fine..I won't do that." Kish promised and held out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"I'm not a good dancer you know..." Ichigo hesitated as the music chimed through the cafe.

"Come on..it'll be fun," Kish requested, leading her to the middle of the floor.

Ichigo blushed as he put his arms around her and started to lead her into the dance. She couldn't believe Kish was so good a dancer and saw Retasu dance with Ryou, Zakuro with Keiichiro, Purin and Tart, and finally Pie and Minto. She also couldn't believe that everyone was together, Deep Blue and the Mews set aside their differences and just had fun dancing.

_This is wonderful..nothing can ruin this perfect day! _Kish thought as his mind raced and started going quicker. Ichigo couldn't keep up with Kish and started stepping on his toes. Kish grimaced in pain and tried to shrug it off. He leaded Ichigo onto a patch of wet wax and Ichigo slipped and fell onto Kish. Suddenly they slid into the kitchen and Ichigo's head hit the counter . Ichigo shrieked in pain as she found a bulging bump coming from her zit.

"BANZAI!" Purin screamed as she forced Tart onto the patch of wax and slid into the kitchen too.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!" Tart shouted as he and Purin body checked Kish and made an alien sandwich out of him.

"Wasn't waxing the floor a good idea na no da!" Purin giggled.

* * *

**Oh the pain! Oh I just love it when I'm nasty..Poor littleKisshu. Willhe finally get the girl or be heart broken (well something would get broken if not the heart)Will he ever dance again? Will Kish be in a wheelchair before the grand finale? It's up tome to write and you to wait and see! Review if you must..

* * *

Pheofox22**


	10. Fishes Come True

**Ch10. Where Fishes Come True**

"It doesn't look that bad honey," Kish said as he put two bandaids crisscrossed on Ichigo's humungous zit.

"Really, I feel like the X on a treasure map." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself..come on let's go for a walk." Kish suggested as he lifted her up from the floor.

"Oh okay." Ichigo murmured as they went out the door for some fresh air. The others all gave each other high fives and snuck outside as Kish and Ichigo walked out of the cafe.

"So you don't want to fight anymore?" Ichigo asked, "Are you going to leave our planet alone now?"

"No, my job is to gather Earth's resources for Deep Blue." Kish explained. "And I will continue to try and gather them with or without you in the way."

"That's awful." Ichigo said.

"Well, it pays the bills..baby cakes, but don't think I want to fight you tonight. " Kish answered casually. "This was such a nice evening."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Ichigo replied and walked down to the docks.

"Oow...my feet." Kish moaned as his feet started to ache causing him to fall into Ichigo's arms. "They feel like they're falling off."

"Come on, let's get to the ledge so you can sit down and soak your feet." Ichigo proposed as they sat down near the edge of the planks and helped Kish take his shoes off.

"Ah..that feels better." Kish said putting his feet in the water, and noticed Ichigo staring into the sky looking at the silvery moon. Kish always dreamed of a night like this, but never thought it would actually be possible. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just looking at the moon.." Ichigo simply replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking at the you.." Kish stammered, and slapped himself at what he just said.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a stupid something I tried to say." Kish stammered again feeling his face getting warmer and warmer with embarrassment.

"It's sorta kinda cute when you get your words mixed up you know." Ichigo blushed and lowered her head and saw his feet. "Whoa..they look really bruised and swollen, what were you doing Kish?"

"I began to take dance lessons...to impress you." Kish replied weakly giving a timid smile. "To show you that I'd do anything for your love."

"Oh man, you really did that.." Ichigo blushed. "All for me?"

"Yeah. I did," Kish replied sweetly.

"Really Kish, I'm not worth it." Ichigo said bluntly. "You didn't have to go through all that time with dance lessons. I can't even tell my left foot from my right. I..I.. "

"Believe me Kitty, all those days at my dance lessons was more than worth it." Kish commented, "All I ever wanted was to be here..right beside you Ichigo."

Ichigo's mouth turned into a feint smile as they started to move closer to each other until her lips finally touched his. Kish's heart started doing back flips and jumping jacks as fast as when Purin taught him how to break dance when they pulled apart. Finally he was getting what he wanted everything was perfect, even if he felt something nibbling slightly on his foot.

"I had a really great time. Maybe we should do this more.. OH MY GOD!" Ichigo cried as a giant fish sprang out of the water and hooked his mouth right onto Kish's sore foot.

"My foot! My foot! My aching foot!" Kish screamed as he jumped around on the docks trying to shake him off.

"Heeere fishy fishy fishy!" Ichigo called waving her handbag around. "Don't worry I'll handle the fish."

"It's either you get him off or getting my foot amputated." Kish remarked sarcastically.

"Get off him, nyah!" Ichigo shouted as she swung her handbag towards the fish.

"OW! OW! OW! NOT ME YOU IDIOT!" Kish shouted as she missed the fish and started chasing him and whacking him with the handbag as the group from the cafe watched them from a distance.

"You're right Retasu...they really do make a cute couple." Minto smiled.


	11. Back on the Couch

**Ch 12. Back to Basics**

"So how was your date last night?" Pie asked as he entered the living room seeing Kish on the couch with his feet in a bucket of water.

"Yeah..the date from Hell-o Kitty land.." Tart added.

"Fine.." Kish sighed simply.

"Did Ichigo like your fancy footwork Kishhy Fishy?" Tart kidded.

"WHERE?" Kish shouted and stood up in the bucket of water and started splashing around. "Don't let it get me!"

"What's your problem Kish?" Pie asked attentively.

"Hmm..Ever since that date I've grown to have a pathological fear of fish." Kish replied weakly.

"Hey I got a great Idea! FISH! FISH! FISH! Do you got any tens? Go FISH!" Tart joked as he hoped around the bucket.

"NO! NO GET IT OFF! MOMMY!" Kish screamed.

"Quit it Tart or I'm telling on mom!" Pie insisted. "You know what that means.."

"NO! Not the blueberry pie! Take me instead..I'll sing, I'll dance..I'll do anything but don't let her eat my pie..Pie!" Tart whined helplessly.

"As long as you don't laugh at Kish for being afraid of fish." Pie answered adding a little snigger to it.

"Hey! You're not helping either Pie!" Kish exclaimed.

"I'll stop..but why so glum chum?" Pie asked. "If the date went well..you got your wish! You should be happy."

"Yeah I know, but I've decided it's too painful to go out with her." Kish replied.

"Ichigo can't get over Mayasa?" Pie insisted.

"No..It would be too painful for me." Kish said and took his feet out of the water to show huge blisters, bumps and bruises. Tart jumped as he saw the sores and landed hard in Pie's lap.

"Whoa..that is not sanitary!" Tart shrieked.

"Just disgusting." Pie remarked.

"How come they're all bruised like that?" Tart asked.

"From the Mew Mews..teaching me how to dance was more dangerous than fighting with them." Kish responded. "Oh forget it."

"Boys! Your mom just got a brand new movie for us to watch!" Kish's mother chimed waving a tape as she walked in.

"NO WAY! I AM NOT WATCHING ANOTHER MOVIE EVER AGAIN! THOSE THINGS ARE HARMFUL FOR MY HEALTH! I'll stick to chimera animas and sudden moves on Ichigo...now if you excuse me I will be in the shower crying for the rest of my life! Oww..mommy." Kish whined as he ran out of the room.

"So..what movie is it?" Pie asked.

"Moby Dick." Kish's mother replied.

**The End**

**

* * *

Finally a proper (yet sad) end to this fic. Though ****I admit I am sad to end this craziness and want to thank everyone who read it and who reviewed. I want to say thanks personally to KishIchigo Forever for giving me an idea of this fic.. Bluedragongirl1 for going with me so far. Props to Mew Roxy for predicting the future of the fic and everyone else (Idon'thave room for all 65 reviews) for giving me the pleasure of writing for an audience. KISH RULES..MAYASA DROOLS! Eat your heart out Mew Mews!

* * *

** Pheofox22 


End file.
